Please Make Me Yours
by RIP Cory my inspiration3
Summary: Rachel is the towns beauty and is looked at by many people in town, but the person she longs for most is Finn Hudson. Finchel Give it a try :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone**** :) ****this is my first attempt to write a fanfic so please don't kill me for any grammatical errors. I will not make this a long authors notes, I just hope you enjoy. Also I own nothing. I want to dedicate this story to Cory; he inspired me to not let anyone stop me from doing what I love to do so this is for him. **

**Rachel POV:**  
I woke up early, like always, quickly putting on a blue sundress and running out the door hoping I wouldn't run in to anyone from town. It's not that I'm not a friendly person; I love talking to people, it just the only thing anyone cares about in this town is gossiping, which I have no interest in. I walked down the street the sunlight caressing my face. As much as I hate the people in this town (well mostly all of them) I just love the beautiful scenery. I walked around town moving quickly towards the bookstore hoping no one would notice me. I tried to not pay any mind to all looks of the town members that were cast my way. I wished that one person's eyes in particular would never look towards me, but I could feel his eyes watching me. They were the eyes of the one and only Jesse St. James. How I hated ever the sound of his name. Any other girls would die to have him even notice them but not me, I longed for another. I ignored his piercing blue eyes and opened the door to the bookstore. As I entered the store I let go a sigh of relief. This is the one place where I feel I can be myself. "Hey Mr. Schue" I said to the man who stood behind the counter. "Rachel what have I told you call me Will, your practically family with the amount of time you spend here" he replied laughing. Then another voice entered the room, I froze as I heard his voice, "Will I can't seem to find those new books we just got in for.." he stopped talking the moment he saw me, his eyes moving to meet mine. His beautiful amber eyes looking down in to my dark brown eyes, I felt like I couldn't breathe. Slowly I opened my mouth saying the first thing that came to my mind "HI Finn ".

**I know I'm evil ****:) ****but I wanted to end the first chapter leaving you all wanting more. Don't forget to favorite and comment please that will help me to keep writing. If anyone wishes to talk to me about anything, may it be the story or Cory I'm here and will answer any questions you have. Also I need some one to help me Beta this story please. So if your interested don't be scared to PM me :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to start this authors note by thanking everyone who favorited and followed my story. Thank you for giving me a chance to write for you all :) I also want to give a huge thank you for all the people who gave me review you guys are all perfect :)**

**I want to apologize for any mistakes; I typed this chapter as fast as I could so I could get it out to all your lovely people. So sit back and enjoy! Also I own nothing. I only own my thoughts :)**

**Rachel's POV:**

"Hey Rachel" he said smiling at me. I got this feeling as if there were butterflies in my tummy. We both stood there staring at each other for what felt like forever. A deep laugh pulled me out of my haze. Looking up I saw laughing.

" Now I know why you always come in here its not to see me but my son" he said laughing.

I felt my face heat up. Why had I been so obvious? " W-what are you talking about I came here to borrow a new book" I said stutter while looking down blushing.

looked at me in disbelief "You finished the book I gave you just yesterday" he said astonished. " I-I yea I had a lot of time on my hands"

opened his mouth about to say something else, when Finn butted in saving me from any further embarrassment. "Dad leave Rachel alone" he said. Now turning his attention to me he said, "Rachel what book would you like to take out now" I replied,

" Do you have The Great Gatsby? "

" We sure do dad why don't you go down stairs and bring it up for Rachel"

Finn replied smiling and winking at me. As Mr. Schue walked down the stairs, Finn walked over to me. He stood in front of me and took me in his arms as I let out a sign of relief.

"I swear your dad knows something Finn and if anyone finds out especially my father he would kill you and then kill me" he looked at me with a worried expression on his face but stayed strong

"Come on Rach breathe, just relax everything will be alright I promise" I started to calm down. He is the only person who knows exactly what to say to make me feel better. Sometimes I think he is the only person who understands me. Finn then looked in to my eyes and said " Meet me at our spot, meet me there tonight at 11".

I heard Mr. Schues coming back up the stairs and backed away from Finn quickly.

" I should get going before my parents start getting worried that I am not back yet" I announced waving goodbye to the both of them. As I was about to walk out the door I heard Mr. Schue call my name I walked back inside and looked at him

" You forgot your book" he said holding my book in his hand

"Oh yea, thank you and goodbye again" blushing I grabbed the book and walked out of the store. As soon as I got out, I started running hoping to get home as fast as I can. I didn't notice where I was going and unfortunately bumped in to someone and fell on my ass. Today is the best day ever! I thought sarcastically. I looked up ready to say sorry to the person I bumped in to but then I saw who it was. Oh great its Jesse, slowly I got up hoping to avoid any conversation with him but of course I thought wrong.

"Hello Jesse" I let his name roll of my tongue with so much hatred hoping he would get the hit and leave me alone.

"Hello Rachel, what were you doing in there" he said

"I was borrowing a book, I mean that is what you do in a Bookstore is it not" I replied sarcastically putting an emphasis on the word bookstore.

" Rachel what do you take me for a fool" if you only knew Jesse." I meant what were you doing in there with those people" he said

If there was ever a time in which I wanted to punch someone in the face more than right now I cant think of one. " Well Jesse I hate to break it to you but Those People are my friends, and they are very nice which is a lot more than what I could say about you"

"Oh please Rachel you don't give a shit about them, they are nothing compared to you, they barely have enough more to keep this dump open" he said smiling

It took everything in me not to slap that smile off his face. "If you actually went in there and read a book to educated yourself maybe you wouldn't have such an arrogant view of people, maybe you could start looking at people as more than how much money they have."

" Rachel what would your father think, knowing you are friends with those people, I am looking out for you" he replied.

He was right; my father would have me murdered. Just like everyone else in this stupid ass town he thinks I should be with someone who comes from money like me. "I have to get home my parents are probably wondering where I have been" I said turning around and running home as fast as I could. I just wanted to go lie in my bed and cry. Why me? Why cant I like who I want to? These are the thoughts that were running through my head my whole walk home.

**So I want to apologize to everyone for taking so long to update but with school and homework I just couldn't find the time this week and for that I am sorry :) I hope everyone liked this chapter because this is just the beginning; there is a lot more to come! Please continue to follow this story and to favorite it. Reviews make extremely happy and just will make me write this story even faster. I already have what will happen in the next chapter planed out so make sure you stick around. Happy Mothers Day everyone and don't forget to do something special for all your mom:) Also last thing I still need a Beta my chapters will be up faster if I could have someone proof read them rather then me having to do it on top of everything else. So please PM me if interested, I need someone you don't need to be an official Beta. Stay amazing everyone :) Thanks for reading! I love you all !**


End file.
